


Иллюзионист

by Joringhel



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, M/M, Post-Thor: Ragnarok (2017), Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 08:42:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,367
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14690511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Joringhel/pseuds/Joringhel
Summary: Локи - мастер иллюзий и достиг в этом великих высот. Ведь придать иллюзии материальность может лишь великий маг.Надо было немного пофиксить начало ВБ.





	Иллюзионист

Фригга говорила ему: материя податлива, лишь стоит научиться управлять ей. Он слушал внимательно, впитывая в себя все ее советы.  
В день, когда он создал первую материальную иллюзию, не отличимую на вид от настоящей, Фригга радовалась, как дитя.  
Хвалила его.  
И подарила кинжал: на память об этой удаче. 

Локи выгибается, подаваясь навстречу жадному рту Грандмастера. Золотые простыни скользят под бедрами, смуглая рука цепко сжимает запястья над головой, удерживая на месте. Грандмастер берет его медленно, растягивая удовольствие, оставляя на белой коже вульгарные следы, из тех, что не сходят неделями. Ему нравится оставлять метки, нравится выворачивать руки до синяков и вздувшихся вен, нравится мучить, удерживая от разрядки. За много лет на Сакааре Грандмастеру настолько приелся разврат и роскошь, что удивить его — непростая задачей.  
Локи это пока удается..  
Зато он не на арене. .  
В конце концов, это была единственная цель.  
Глядя на напряженный кадык Грандмастера, запрокинувшего голову в преддверии экстаза, Локи думает, что цена не самая высокая. Не выше, чем другие его счета. В конце концов, Грандмастер, при всех его недостатках, был не худшим вариантом во Вселенной.

Синяя краска жжет губы.  
Локи поднимается с подоконника, на котором неподвижно сидит половину ночи и, дождавшись, пока Грандмастер накроет рукой глаза, переводя дыхание, одним движением развеивает иллюзию. Он не боится разоблачения: контроль за материальными иллюзиями отнимает столько сил, что, опускаясь на ложе Грандмастера во плоти, он выглядит таким же загнанным и усталым, как и исчезнувшая копия.  
Грандмастер приоткрывает один глаз, любуясь им. 

— Воистину, Локи, ты — лучшее из моих приобретений, — довольно улыбается он. 

Локи молчит, изгибая губы в подобающей ситуации улыбке. 

Ему не хватает Фригги. Чем дольше он справлялся сам, тем больше осознает, как многого еще не знает, как много ему предстоит еще узнать. Могли ли материальные иллюзии быть такими же самостоятельными, как бесплотные образы? Он навострился отправлять нематериальные копии себя по любым важным делам, и они сохраняли его разум, хотя действовали автономно. Просто откуда-то он узнавал, что с ними происходило, даже если физически находился далеко от собственных копий. Его магия порой все еще не поддаетсяобъяснению. Не все Фригга могла объяснить ему в детстве. Теперь он понимает, почему: странная магия йотунов была чужой для асиньи. Могла ли она объяснить это маленькому Локи, так, чтобы не разбить ему сердце? Он знает, что нет. Легче ему от этого не становится. 

Материя податлива, точно тесто для доброго хлеба. Она вокруг, как инструмент для чистого творчества.  
Слуги Грандмастера, бесшумные и безмолвные, одевают его в новые парадные одежды — золотые ткани, синий шелк, драгоценности. Сегодня у Грандмастера пир для приближенных. На кожу наносят узоры отвратительной дешевой краской, которой здесь в избытке.  
Тело Локи несет на себе огромное количество шрамов — от детских порезов до пыток читаури, но он ненавидит, когда что-то уродует его лицо. 

Большую часть времени он проводит с Грандмастером во плоти. Улыбается в ответ на его ироничные замечания, колко шутит в ответ, рассказывает про миры, в которых ему доводилось странствовать — и, в целом, неплохо проводит время. Небольшая зала окрашена в золотые и багряные оттенки, теплый огонь множества свечей напоминает Асгард.  
Локи ни на миг не позволяет себе расслабляться: этот вечер не хуже и не лучше других. Зато не на арене. Зато среди самых близких приспешников Грандмастера: их проще пересчитать по пальцам, вызнать их слабые места — так, на будущее. Он еще не знает, что будет делать. 

Знает, что не часто стоит использовать материальные иллюзии. 

Чем чаще Грандмастер зовет его разделять с ним ложе, чем больше сил уходит на контроль. Иногда Локи кажется, что проще отдаться самому, перетерпеть несколько ночей, может быть, получить своего рода удовольствия, но его останавливает тщеславие.  
Ведь материальные иллюзии — вершина мастерства.  
Фригга говорила, что только великие маги способны подарить материи настоящую жизнь. Локи в руках Грандмастера настоящий. Податливый, теплый, отзывчивый, кусающий губы и низко выстанывающий имя любовника — его лучшее творение.  
Вряд ли Фригга имела ввиду именно это.  
Но она, несомненно, оценила бы прогресс.

Локи добивается места единственного фаворита не только через постель. Он умен, много странствовал и видел, разбирается в политике, искусстве и способен выиграть у Грандмастера в тафл, шахматы и какую-то малоизвестную трехуровневую игру с Целестии. А еще он прекрасно знает чувство, обуревающее Грандмастером, диктующее каждый его поступок.  
Скука.  
И эта вселенская скука была тем, что Локи мог разделить с ним в полной мере. 

С появлением Локи на Сакааре досуг Грандмастера определенно стал интереснее.

— Я возьму тебя на арену на следующей неделе, — объявил он, передвигая светящуюся фигуру с первого уровня на третий.  
— Надеюсь, не сражаться? — усмехнулся в ответ Локи, стараясь не выдать волнения.  
— Что ты, — отмахнулся Грандмастер. — Я имел ввиду свою ложу. Должен же ты посмотреть моего чемпиона! Ты оценишь его по достоинству. 

Локи проигрывает эту партию, потому что слишком старается унять дрожь в руках. 

Над ним нет надсмотрщиков. На Сакааре он предоставлен сам себе. Заводит приятелей, очаровывая всех подряд, от слуг до рабов. Здесь всегда есть с кем выпить и перекинуться парой слов. Но выйти на улицу за пределы дворца Грандмастера он не может. 

—- Локи, Локи… — сладко шепчет Гранмастер, обнимая его рукой за плечи, — детка, зачем тебе туда? Там живут грубые, бедные, плохо пахнущие, скучные люди. И там совсем нет развлечений. Сходит лучше на восемьдесят седьмой уровень. Только вчера там открылся восхитительный боулинг. 

Боулинг, бар, тренировочный зал, целые сады, похожие на чудеса света… Локи находит дворец Грандмастера таким же дешевым и вторичным, как он сам. Выбора у него нет. Выбраться с Сакаара — занятие не из легких. С другой стороны, проводя много времени с Грандмастером, Локи начинает думать о том, какая это перспективная должность.

Будь он Грандмастером, он бы показал Сакаару, что такое настоящее искусство. Не дешевые гладиаторские бои, не настольные игры по вечерам, и не торговля живым товаром. Нет… У Сакаара был намного больший потенциал.  
Пока Грандмастер раскладывает его идеальную иллюзию на гладких простынях, Локи смотрит на него, не отрывая глаз. Он занят контролем иллюзии, но впервые его мысли далеки от происходящего.  
Ему нравится, как Грандмастер запрокидывает голову, выкрикивая его имя. В его горло идеально вошел бы нож. Локи сжимает ладонь, пряча острие в кулаке.

Терпение — основное достоинство мага, как не раз говорилаФригга. И добавляла:  
— Раз ты считаешь себя змеей, будь как змея. Терпеливым — но быстрым.  
Локи считает, что он удивительно терпелив. Нож исчезает в складках ночного одеяния. Грандмастер засыпает почти сразу, и Локи развеивает иллюзию мановением ладони, а потом долго сидит рядом со спящим и гладит его пальцами по шее.

Судьба любит вмешиваться в амбициозные планы. Судьба зовется Тором, которого месяц спустя выкидывает на Сакаар. Что за шутки Бивреста, Локи не знает и не хочет знать: он предпочел бы не видеть здесь брата. Голубые глаза, полные уверенности в счастливом завершении текущего дня, говорят ему: простись с радужными перспективами. Тор-громовержец намерен всех здесь победить.

Тор отправится на арену в тот день, когда Грандмастер обещал показать Локи своего непобедимого чемпиона. 

Локи не в восторге от идеи наблюдать, как кто-то другой отнимет у Тора его никчемную жизнь. Все-таки эта честь принадлежала Локи по праву рождения и никому не следовало на нее посягать.  
Но прежде чем хоть что-то приходит ему на ум, его отвлекают. Грандмастер — своими бесконечными разглагольствованиями с другого конца дивана, Тор — короткой страижкой и безумной улыбкой, выглядящий не так, как всегда… и Халк. 

— Валить надо с этой планеты.  
— Куда это ты собрался?

Теперь уже никуда.  
При взгляде на арену, Локи почувствовал, как заныли кости. Халк был последним, кого он хотел бы здесь увидеть.  
А после начался бой, и времени на размышления не осталось.

Фригга говорила, что сила мага заключена в его слабости. Клала ладонь на грудь маленького Локи, обиженно вздымающуюся от гнева и обиды, и говорила, что не надо сдерживаться от того, что чувствуешь. Что то, что творится в душе у мага и есть его сила.  
Просто надо научиться обращаться это в колдовство.  
— Ты всегда такая спокойная. Неужели ты тоже гневаешься или печалишься? Что ты делаешь тогда? — расспрашивал Локи, забыв и про обиду, и про гнев.  
— Я шью, — улыбалась Фригга. 

Тор всегда был причиной самых сильных чувств. Гнева. Обиды. Разочарования. Страха. Любви. Всего того, от чего Локи с радостью бы отказался, и был уверен, что отказался навсегда, но Тор обладает отвратительной способностью сокрушать все стены на своем пути, просто не замечая их.  
Этот новый Тор — совсем другой. Как будто отрезав волосы, ему отрезали какую-то часть его юного легкомыслия вместе с ними. А воинская сила и стать осталась при нем. Как и молнии, свободно обвивающие его тело.  
Даже когда он спокоен, Локи чувствует запах озона, чутко слышит едва заметный электрический треск.  
Тор стал силен и опасен, и научился действовать как настоящий лидер. 

Может быть, ради этого и стоило выкинуть его на землю.

Перестав быть в фаворе у Грандмастера, Локи остался перед выбором: присоединиться к Тору или все-таки попытаться разрешить свой план.  
Валькирия перехтрила его, решив все сама.  
Надо было посылать на дело материальную иллюзию. 

Надо было посылать на дело материальную иллюзию — еще раз убеждается Локи, когда Тор уговаривает его применить “на помощь”. Отвратительная детская игра про рыбака и лосося почему-то до сих пор приводит его в щенячий восторг.  
И вместе с тем в Торе есть та власть, которая не дает сцепиться ним в споре, как и прежде, и отказать ему. Он не спорит. Не возражает. Но получает то, что хочет.  
И этот новый Тор вызывает у Локи пьянящее чувство опасности. 

Фригга убеждала его, что маг должен действовать холодной головой и не поддаваться сиюминутным порывам.  
Она отчитывала его каждый раз, когда он делал что-то рискованное, не подумав и не просчитав варианты. 

Материальные иллюзии хороши, когда есть широкий подоконник, тишина и безопасность, чтобы можно было наблюдать за тем, как идут дела, и вовремя поддерживать в иллюзии плотность и силу.  
Во время боя на узком, скользком от крови, мосту уже не до иллюзий. 

Еще один прекрасный план рассыпался пеплом. Локи с горечью думает, что Тор — его собственный Рагнарек, наступающий каждый раз, когда в его жизни появляется перспектива какого-либо сытого, мирного существования. Вдали от всех существ, мечтающих разобрать его по косточкам, вдали от Таноса, жаждущего прибрать к рукам тессеракт, вдали от всей вселенской чумы и отравы. Вдали от всего, что лишает самообладания, от Тора в первую очередь. 

— Если бы ты был здесь, я бы тебя даже обнял.  
— Я здесь.

Его иллюзии хороши. Так, что не отличишь от настоящих, и Тор не отличает. 

Локи стоит в стороне, затаив дыхание. Он хотел понаблюдать, что Тор сделает, поняв, что Локи не сбежал на этот раз, и теперь сдерживается, чтобы не вмешаться.  
Смотреть со стороны на припавшего к губам иллюзии Тора — совсем не то, что на Грандмастера. 

Смотреть со стороны, как Тор увлекает идеальную копию к узкой койке, заменяющей царское ложе, невыносимо. 

У иллюзий идеальная кожа, гладкое тело — как и положено богу. 

Воин не должен стыдится шрамов, говорила Фригга, перевязывая руку маленького Локи и улыбаясь при этом.  
— Шрамы украшают воина, ибо получены им в бою.  
Локи учился драться так, чтобы не единого шрама не оставалось на ним при любых обстоятельствах, но судьба распорядилась иначе, и время оставило на нем свои отпечатки.  
Локи развеивает иллюзию и заставляет Тора растерянно оглянуться.  
—Хочу кое-что показать тебе, — говорит Локи, подходя ближе.

Он раздевается сам, и рассказывает по ходу дела, стараясь держаться как можно небрежнее: упал с дерева. Упал с Бивреста. Читаури. Тоже… Читаури. Земляне. Ты. Долгая история… Тоже читаури. Ты не хочешь знать. Ты. 

Вопреки его опасениям, в единственном глазу Тора не отражается ни презрения, ни отвращения — вообще ничего, кроме вопроса.  
— Зачем иллюзии? — строго спрашивает он, опрокидывая Локи на постель.  
Локи догадывался, что она твердая и неудобная, но не предполагал, как ему все равно. И как ему не захочется уходить.  
— Ну как же… — довольно улыбается Локи, целуя Тора в пустую глазницу. — Мне надо совершенствовать мастерство.  
— Чувствую себя теперь глупцом, — рычит Тор, и Локи смеется, трется кончиком носа о его нос, ерошит короткие волосы и успокаивает:  
— Ничего нового для тебя, братец. 

Больше никаких иллюзий — требует Тор, и Локи соглашается.  
Потому что этот новый, незнакомый Тор умеет требовать, умеет царствовать, умеет добиваться своего — и вместе с тем в нем появилась деликатность, не свойственная асам.  
— Мидгард испортил тебя, — смеется Локи, когда Тор снова спрашивает разрешения обнять его.  
Они оба знают, что перемены пошли ему на пользу. Оба об этом не говорят. 

Корабль дрейфует среди звезд, и Асгард постепенно восстает из пепла. Люди Асгарда не привыкли сидеть без дела. Каждому есть чем себя занять.  
Возможно, у них есть шансы дотянуть до какой-нибудь жилой планеты, возможно, из в самом деле сможет принять Мидгард, возможно… 

Маг, говорила Фригга, сидя за резной деревянной прялкой, это человек, который видит больше одного будущего.  
— Маг — тот, кто сидит за прялкой, а судьба — кудель. Что спрядешь, то и получишь, — улыбаясь, поясняла она.  
Локи знает, что он великий маг. Что равных ему во Вселенной почти никого и нет. Он побрасывает нож в руке и думает о будущем, которое видит.  
О будущем, в котором нет места всему тому, о чем глупец Тор любит помечтать вечерам, положив голову ему на колени. Новый Асгард, в котором есть место каждому, новый мир с новыми богами — а лучше вообще без богов. Мир, который больше не тронут войны.  
Тор не говорит вслух, но Локи слышит в биении его сердца — мир, в котором ты от меня не сбегаешь.

Куда проще было остаться на Сакааре и занять кресло Грандмастера, развлекаться гладиаторскими боями и ставить пьесы при участии рабов.  
Локи целует Тора в единственный живой глаз и думает, что будет по нему скучать. 

Когда Танос сжимает руку, Тор не может даже кричать. Локи стоит в стороне, широко распахнутыми глазами глядя на Таноса, но краем глаза видит его отчаяние. Он ничего не может с этим сделать — только довести свою магию до тех высот, когда даже титан, обладающий силой двух Камней Бесконечности, сможет поверить в единственный козырь, оставшийся в рукаве.  
Перед глазами бегают черные мушки, напряжение слишком велико, иллюзия не просто материальна — слишком осязаема. Как будто все, что делает Танос с копией, происходит с оригиналом.

— Локи, — зовет Фригга, и лицо ее недовольно, брови сурово сведены на переносице. — Что я тебе говорила?  
— Что материя податлива, как тесто для доброго хлеба, — заученно повторяет Локи, как хороший ученик. — Что тот, кто способен создать материальную иллюзию — великий маг.  
— Локи, — произносит Фригга, и в голосе ее тепло и горечь.  
Оплавившийся кинжал падает из ослабевших пальцев. 

Локи стоит и ждет, не шевелясь, пока Тор обнимает безжизненное тело, сотрясаясь от горя.  
Стоит и ждет, пока Танос собирает свое войско и уходит прочь.  
Стоит и ждет, пока можно будет сделать последний шаг. 

Тору хватает разума разорвать на мертвом воротник и рассмеяться, прижав руку к здоровому глазу. Ни одного шрама на белом плече.  
Тор смеется, бьет кулаком в землю, и злые молнии охватывают обломки корабля рядом с ним.

Тишины перед взрывом хватает на легкий вздох. 

— Солнце снова взойдет над нами, брат. Обещаю.


End file.
